


His hands

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Camera Verse [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hands, Introspection, Longing, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Mark thinks about what he has heard about his hands. Which leads him to think about the other members. It isn't quite as distracting as he hopes it will be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaxoxoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/gifts).



> Well I glanced through hand threads (or zoomed in on hd pictures) as I wrote this so any inaccuracies are my own. And any liberties taken with the care of their hands, also mine. Because I've never seen them mention much on it before. Also for any depictions of the hands you really hate, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I really don't do hands but muse Mark insisted and I don't know how to tell him no. Someone please collect him.

Often times when I'm listening to our birds chatter I'll hear an off hand comment as they walk away, most often when I'm the last one seated at the table at a fansign. They probably think they are far enough away I can't hear them. Or in other cases it's to my face because they can't help but tell me. It's not often but it's enough that I know. I've heard it enough to question it at least. Which is what I found myself doing sprawled across the living room couch, I didn't feel like being cooped up in my room for once yet I was still ignoring the others in the room. 

Holding my hands up to my face I can't see what the hype is about. Looking at the slenderness of each finger in turn. I'm not wearing any rings right now but I know if I were to put one on there wouldn't be any resistance. My knuckles aren't wide nor are my fingers. And save for the tiny mole, that sits about an inch from the junction of my middle and ring finger of my left hand there are no marks on them. Maybe our ahgase consider it a beauty mark? I've never asked. 

Stretching my fingers out I glance at the webbing. The veins in my hands are clearly visible even as I just turn them. Clenching my fist to look at my nails I see their perfectly round shape. I don't really do much in the way of nail care, but still they are a soft pink. I guess it means they are healthy. I tend to keep them short so they don't snag anything that might become irreparable. Taking care of the cuticles just like BamBam has shown me. 

Glancing over at BamBam from my position on the couch I could see his hands on the remote, pressing an odd button every now and then. I've also heard that he has nice hands. The knuckles are wide but his fingers are slim and long at the top. Though they aren't crooked the way his knuckles sit makes his fingers look like they lean. Out of all of us he pays the most mind to what his hands look like. Taking extra care of them in ways I didn't realize existed despite having sisters of my own. Though he insisted on teaching the rest of us as well, though getting a manicure was never off the table with our company.

Manicures were something Yugyeom liked to take advantage of. Our maknae would constantly show off his manicures when we first debuted. Saying they made his hands handsome like him. To me his hands aren't short but neither are they long just the perfect length for his height. The way he can command them while dancing is beyond my measure. They don't flop around uselessly like I used to feel mine often did when we first debuted. They are strong as well, stronger than anyone's except maybe Youngjae.

Glancing over at Youngjae, I see he is happily typing away at the computer. Seeing this I could only think about how strong his fingers truly are as well hearing the keys clack loudly at their motions. Just like with his slaps he has never been good at controlling his strength. People have said that pianist hands are delicate and to be protected, I don't really think that Youngjae ever took those words to heart. His hands are strong, strong enough to leave unintentional bruises when he's not paying attention. I've learned that lesson the hard way on more than one occasion when he was scared of something. It might be because I used to bruise easily as it's not a problem I've had recently. Or maybe he's gotten better at it since he hasn't been playing the piano as much. As it requires more strength in your fingers than one might realize to play that instrument on a regular basis. 

Looking back at my own hands still lifted above my face I wonder what's so pretty about them. Hands are meant to do things. Their purpose is usefulness. The tingle up my spine at the thought of some of their uses is ignored in favor of continuing on down the list of my members. I've heard varying things about their hands when no one thought I was listening. 

I've heard many a comment on how small Jaebum's hands are. I'm not disinclined to agree. His fingers are short and they are small for his large frame. But to me they don't look out of place. When he balls one of his hands up into a fist it feels like one of my hands could engulf it. It isn't true but it's the feeling I get when he does it. Or maybe it's because it's easier to think about his hands than his anger. Though his temper has gained some control no one can stop him when it comes to even the slightest slight on Youngjae. 

Jinyoung is the same in that regard. Well we all are very protective of each other honestly. Jinyoung's hands though much like Youngjae's are strong and slightly stocky. Not bulky or harsh, his touches are always gentle like his over all character. They look princely in a way that mine don't. I think it might be the wider knuckles and the general curve of his hand. 

My own hands are rather straight, everything angular and too... Sighing loudly I dropped my hands on to my stomach. Thinking about the other member's hands hadn't settled my thoughts any. I had been trying not to think about him all day. He was away in China and yet even now I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering over what his hands had done to me last night. For hours. 

In my opinion Jackson's hands are the only hands worth really thinking about. It might be bias but even I can see how pretty they are. How gentle and caring. Despite all the years he spent fencing his hands are not rough. Well they shouldn't be after all this time, but recalling the first time he had gently caressed my cheek just happened to be one of my favorite past times while he's gone. Every time he's done it since has been exactly the same, with so much adoration. Even little touches like that still drive me insane. 

While the veins in his hands aren't always evident they are there, hiding strength beneath a fleshy layer. Strength he wasn't prone to neglecting even when not being gentle with it. His touches are always precise whether he's kneading my thighs under the table in comfort or he's ghosting his fingertips over my bare chest. 

Drawing my thoughts back away from the touches his fingers deliver I once more ignore the tingle down my spine. It wasn't like Jackson was there to take care of any problems that might arise while thinking about him. Or the way his hands look splayed against various parts of my body. Rings still on those perfectly shaped fingers even as they go about their actions. Like my hands, rings suited his hands well. Just not as well as the bracelet I had given him.

“Mark...” It was Bambam and I couldn't pretend to be asleep so hummed at him for him to talk. “Your phone is about to fall off, it looks like Jackson-hyung is calling you.” He shrugged and went back to channel surfing, not caring if my screen cracked because it fell.

I grabbed my phone and headed towards the bedroom. My hands aren't the prettiest but they will do until the prettiest hands return to me. “Hello...”

“Miss me?” Jackson's voice was low like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. It always pains me to hear him like this but even then I can't tear the smile from my face.

“Only always.” I replied just happy to hear his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this. Tense and I are fighting.


End file.
